phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Isabella and the Temple of Sap
Isabella and the Fireside Girls are looking for the sap of a tree for Phineas and Ferb's invention. Meanwhile, Pinky the Chihuahua is trying to stop Professor Poofenplotz. Read the full summary... Isabella wakes up File:There you are Isabella.jpg|Isabella after shaking off her bed-head. Isabella 1.png|"You try it, Pinky!" Pinky the Chihuahua.png|Pinky doesn't seem to get it. Isabella doesn't get it.jpg File:I hear a sash calling me.jpg|"I hear a sash calling me to earn it some more new patches!" Meeting the other Fireside Girls File:FiresideGirlsClubhouse.jpg|The Fireside Girls' clubhouse. Fireside girls don't know.jpg|Ginger, Holly and Katie don't know the word Gretchen said. File:MillyGivesGretchenAPatch.jpg|"Here's your 'Saying a Word No One Else in the Room Knows' Accomplishment Patch." File:Gretchen sees a possible intruder.jpg|"Someone's coming! Defense positions!" Gjhgfhjgjhg.png HPIM1546.JPG HPIM1545.JPG File:Aiming balloon at window.jpg|Holly and Katie aim a balloon at the window. File:Ginger armed with water balloon.jpg|Ginger armed with a water balloon. File:Adyson and Milly armed with water balloons.jpg|Adyson and Milly with water balloons. File:Gretchen ready to throw water balloon.jpg|Gretchen stands at the door, ready to throw her water balloon... File:GretchenLookAlivePeople.jpg|"Look alive, people! It's our fearless leader!" File:Isabella greets troop.jpg|"Hey guys. What'cha doin?" File:Holly and Katie.jpg|"Earning patches!" I have a suggestion.jpg|"So, did you guys decide what patch to get today? Cause I have a suggestion!" File:Should we earn the let's help Phineas and Ferb Patch.jpg|Adyson sarcastically suggests the "Let's Help Phineas and Ferb" Patch as a suggestion. It's called the help thy neighbor patch.jpg|"It's called the 'Help Thy Neighbor' patch, Adyson!" File:We have over 50 of those patches.jpg|Ginger says she has 52 Help Thy Neighbor patches. I went back one afternoon.jpg|Milly says she has 53, because went back one afternoon after everyone else went home. File:You just want to see Phineas.jpg|Gretchen knows Isabella wants to see Phineas. File:Let's see what Phineas and Ferb are doing.jpg|They decide to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing today. Adyson, Milly and Ginger ready to see P&F.jpg Why don't we go see Baljeet.jpg|"Why don't we ever go see what Baljeet is doing?" We've done that before.jpg|"Because we've done that before!" That patch wasn't worth it.jpg|"Yeah, and that patch wasn't worth it." File:Where'sPinky.png|"Hey. where's Pinky?" Meeting with Phineas File:Meeting at the park.jpg|"Hey guys, what'cha doin?" Well, to be perfectly honest.jpg I don't know what I've been doing.jpg File:Phineas Begging Isabella.jpg|Phineas answering "Whatcha doin'?" from Isabella's perspective. File:Its You I Care About.jpg|"It's you I care about!" File:Centaur Phineas.jpg|Phineas turning into a centaur. Can we be together forever and ever.jpg Isabella just realize she was in Phineasland.JPG|Isabella realizes she was in Phineasland. See you girls back at the field.JPG|"See you girls back at the field!" File:IWasInPhineaslandAgain.png|"I was in Phineasland again." File:GretchenRemindingIsabella.jpg|"We'll explain on the way, Chief." File:GingerJustSawACuteBoyPatch.jpg|Ginger gives herself the "I Just Saw a Cute Boy" patch. File:Milly rips off patch.jpg|Milly tears it off after learning it's Baljeet. The Hippie File:GretchenReadingTheManual.jpg|Gretchen reading the Fireside Girls' Handbook. Gretchen climbing.jpg|Gretchen climbing the mountain. File:Adyson climbing.png|Adyson climbing the mountain. File:HollyIsabellaKatieClimb.png|Isabella, Holly, and Katie climbing the mountain. File:EarthtoHippie.png|Isabella tries to get the hippie's attention. Isabella excuse me 1.jpg Isabella excuse me 2.jpg File:YouJustHarmonizedWithMe.png|"You just harmonized with me!" File:FiresideGirlsAmazed.png|"Ooooooh!" File:Isabella pleading to hippie.jpg|Isabella pleads to the hippie for answers to the sap. File:MaracanutTreesAreCut.png|All but one of the Maracanut Trees have been cut down. Did you just say.JPG|"Did you just say..." The Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park.JPG|"...The old abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park?" File:KeyOfWisdom.jpg|Isabella is given the "Key of Wisdom". File:LookingAtTheKeyOfWisdom.png|Her troop stares at the key with her. File:HippieDissappears.png|The hippie disappears in a puff of smoke. File:TheHippie'sGone.png|"He's Gone!" Adyson amazed.jpg|"Wow." File:TheHippie'sOverThere.png|"No he's not, he's right over there!" File:SeeYouOnTheFlipSide.png|"See you on the flip side!" The Old Abandoned, Old Abandoned Amusement Park File:OldAbandonedAmusementPark.jpg|"Oh, I get it! It was actually called the Old Abandoned Amusement Park." Hence old abandoned twice.jpg|"And now, it's old and abandoned. Hence old abandoned twice." File:We're Going In.jpg|"Girls, we have a tree to find!" Fireside girls, report.jpg|"Fireside Girls, report!" File:MillyandKatieClimbingRollercoaster.png|"Nothing up here, Captain!" File:GretchenTrashCans.png|"Ditto, chief!" File:HollyinDragonHead.png|"It just smells like feet in here!" File:GingerinClownLockerRoom.png|"These clown lockers are just full of cheap hairspray!" it has to be around here.png|"It has to be around here somewhere." I think i found it.jpg|"I think I found it!" Adyson, milly and katie gasp.jpg|Milly, Katie and Adyson hear Isabella. File:GirlsInFrontOfTemple.jpg|The girls in front of the temple. File:Reading about the Maracanut Tree.jpg|Isabella reads more info on the Maracanut tree. File:We're climbing up the temple.jpg|"Girls, get your gear! We're climbing up!" File:It's not safe to climb up.jpg|Holly punches the structure and notices it's structurally unsound. Adyson look out.jpg|"Look out!" File:HollyScreaming.jpg|Holly screaming. The Fireside Girls (song) File:There'sNoWayUp.png|The girls think there's no way to reach the tree, but Isabella calms them down. have you forgotton who we are.JPG|"Calm down, girls! Have you forgotten who we are?" File:FiresideGirlsNeverGiveUp.png|"We're Fireside Girls Troop 46321, and we never give up!" Fireside girls singing.jpg|We're Fireside Girls, one and all... File:FiresideGirlsStandTogether.jpg|...and together, we belong! Patches.jpg|We wear our patches upon our sashes... Fireside girls determined.jpg|...and stand... Gretchen-cute.jpg|...cute... Katie-small.jpg|...small... Isabella-strong.jpg|...and strong! The fireside girls song.jpg|This is the Fireside Girls song... It's not too terribly long.jpg|...and it's not too terribly long! Getting the sap File:LetsGetThatSap.png|"Let's procure the sap for Phineas! Oh, and Ferb, too." File:YayPhineas.png|The troop cheers in agreement. File:Let's do it for Baljeet too.jpg|"And Baljeet!" File:Katie removes patch.jpg|Katie removes the "I just saw a cute boy patch from Ginger. File:We only have this key.jpg|Isabella only notices they have the key the hippie gave them. File:Unlocking car doors.jpg|Isabella presses the button and notices it unlocks the car doors. File:There's no engine.jpg|"There's no engine, but it looks like gravity will do the trick. File:TOS_1.jpg| File:Boarding the van.png|The Fireside Girls prepare to board the van. gretchen puts her seatbelt on.png|Gretchen puts her seatbelt on. buckkleup.png|Adyson, Ginger and Holly put their seatbelts on. File:Let's lean ladies.jpg|"All right ladies! Lean!" File:Adyson, Ginger and Holly leaning in their seats.jpg|"Lean!" File:TOS_2.jpg| File:TOS_3.jpg| File:TOS_4.jpg| File:TOS_5.jpg| File:TOS_6.jpg| File:TOS_7.jpg| File:Fireside Girls driving.jpg|The Fireside Girls driving the van into the air. File:Girls, sashes now!.jpg|"Girls, sashes now!" File:Isabella tying sashes to car.jpg|Isabella tying the sashes together. File:Climbing out the van window.png|"Gretchen, you have the controls." what good will that do.png|"What good will that do?" justtrustme.png|"Just trust me!" Isabella ready to jump.jpg File:Isabella jumps out of van.jpg|Isabella jumps off of the van. File:GrabbingTheTree.png|Isabella snatches the tree. File:Opening the van.jpg|Milly and Katie open the van doors. File:Isabella tumbles into van.jpg|Isabella tumbling into the van. File:IsabellaHoldingTree.jpg|"What a cute little tree!" File:MillyandKatieAwww.png|"Awww!" what now.png|"Isabella, what now?" HPIM1588.JPG|"We're gonna crash!" File:Fireside Girls celebrating.jpg|The Fireside Girls cheering after safely landing the vehicle. Finishing the mission File:GettingTheSap.png|Holly and Katie prepare to extract the sap. Extracting the sap.jpg File:WeGotItIsabella.png|"We got it, Isabella!" File:TumblingOutOfTheVan.png|The Fireside Girls tumbling out of the van. Isabella running up to Phineas with the sap.jpg Isabella finally gets the maracanut sap to Phineas.jpg We got that sap you guys needed.jpg That's the last ingredient we need.jpg|Isabella hands Phineas the sap. Phineas having taken the sap from Isabella.jpg Now all we have to do is.jpg File:Let'sRunAwayTogether.png|Isabella daydreams again. File:PhineasDoesAppreciateYou.png|Gretchen tells Isabella Phineas said thanks. Agent Pinky and Poofenplotz File:Crammed elevator.png|Pinky sees the agents crammed in an elevator. File:Agents tip hats.png|Perry and Pinky greet each other. File:WandaBriefs.png|Wanda briefing Pinky's mission. File:Poofenplotz'sLair.png|Poofenplotz evil is crazy! File:PinkyIsCaught.png|Pinky is captured. File:PoofenplotzShakes.png|Poofenplotz shakes when she grabs Pinky. File:PoofenplotzAtTheStore.png|Poofenplotz is trying to buy some Stiff Beauty hairspray. File:Discontinued from this dimension.png|"You're discontinued from this dimension!" Discontinue YOU from this dimension.jpg File:NotWorthMinimumWage.png|"This so is not worth minimum wage." File:GiantRobotHead.png|Poofenplotz's giant robot head vehicle. trapped pinky2.jpg|Agent Pinky trapped inside a trash can. File:PinkyJetPack.png|Pinky goes after Poofenplotz on his jetpack. File:PinkyEntersInHead.png|Pinky enters the robot. File:PinkyHitWithNewspaper.png|Pinky is hit with the newspaper. File:NewspaperInMouth.png|Poofenplotz with Newspaper in her mouth. File:PinkyGrappleGun.png|Pinky firing the grapple gun. File:PoofenplotzWithHairSpray.png|Poofenplotz finds the Stiff Beauty hairspray. File:Curse you, Pinky.png|"Curse you, Pinky the chihuahua! To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries